Two Scoops of Park (1st)
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Sereal cokelat atau sereal madu? Yoongi pilih keduanya. BTS. MINYOON. MINGA. Jimin x Yoongi. Tentang Yoongi yang tinggal satu atap dengan si kembar Jimin dan Christ. Si pink dan si hitam. Twin!Jimin is here.


**Two Scoops of Park**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **(Twin! Jimin x Yoongi)**

 **It's T+**

 **Enjoy**

 **:::**

Mereka hanya sedang membunuh waktu dengan hal yang tak berguna. Bermain kartu. Tiga orang dalam apartemen itu sama-sama tak ada niatan untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah atau pekerjaan yang jelas. Satu memang pemalas, satu lagi lebih pemalas, dan yang satu lainnya adalah yang paling malas. Si pemilik apartemen. Yang menyewakan kamar kosongnya pada dua lelaki lain yang sedang memegang kartu itu.

Namanya Min Yoongi. Anak konglomerat yang merintis bisnis dengan cara yang paling sederhana dan tidak membuatnya capek—menyewakan apartemen yang dibelikan ayahnya pada orang lain. Kebetulan dua lelaki di kanan-kirinya, adalah yang beruntung mendapat kamar sewaan yang bagus—bonus pemilik apartemennya sendiri.

Yang menyewa kamar itu adalah dua lelaki yang berbagi wajah yang sama. Mereka kembar identik. Tiap inchi dari keduanya cukup sulit dibedakan jika tak melihat warna rambutnya. Yang satu, yang berambut _pink,_ namanya Jimin. Satu lagi, yang berambut hitam, namanya Christ, tapi minta dipanggil J saja—Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa dia punya nama kebarat-baratan padahal wajahnya lokal sekali; Yoongi juga tidak tahu kenapa inisial C yang seharusnya dia pakai jadi J.

Alasan mengapa Yoongi tidak keluar dari tempat itu dan mencari apartemen lain? Mulailah berbisnis dengan menjadi sedikit pelit. Dia tidak mau mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli apartemen baru. Minta uangnya pada ayah? Diceramahi siang-malam selama dua hari benar-benar tak diinginkannya. Alasan yang lain, dengan adanya dua lelaki itu di apartemennya, Yoongi bisa memanfaatkan uang mereka (di luar biaya sewa).

"Min Yoongi kau kalah!"

"Haaah?!"

Si rambut hitam berseru. Yoongi mengacak kartu di atas meja dengan barbar. Kesal karena kalah untuk kesekian kali, dia menekuk siku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas kartu yang berserakan.

"Kau tidak bisa sekali saja menang apa? Lama-lama aku jadi bosan kalau kau terus yang kalah." cibir si rambut _pink._

"Kalau begitu cobalah mengalah untukku!" cibiran itu mengundang teriakan kesal dari Yoongi. Si pria dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas itu mulutnya memang agak-sedikit-pedas.

" _Aigoo,_ gulaku yang manis jangan marah begitu 'dong, sayaang..." sedangkan si rambut hitam punya sifat yang agak-sedikit-kurang waras. Katakan saja begitu karena hobinya senyam-senyum tidak jelas. Sudah begitu dia suka sekali memeluk, mencolek, mencubit, dan menyentuh apapun di tubuh Yoongi selagi dia punya kesempatan.

"Lepaskan akuuu!" Yoongi yang pipinya dicubit itu meronta, lantas memukul kepala J seagai balasannya.

"Yaak! Sakitt!" J langganan mendapat pukulan dari Yoongi. Walau begitu dia tidak pernah kapok untuk menggoda.

"Sudah, cepat. Sekarang kau harus terima hukumanmu." sementara Jimin tak pernah banyak omong. Paling-paling berkomentar kalau J dan Yoongi sudah berlebihan.

"Hukuman yang seru... apa yaa?" J mengerling genit pada Yoongi. Si pemilik apartemen yang agak jijik melihat _wink_ nakal dari lelaki itu hanya mengernyit. J pasti punya seribu cara untuk membuat Yoongi makin risih padanya. "Ah aku tahu. Jendela dibuka dan angin berhembus masuk."

"Oh..." Jimin hanya mengangguk sekali. Yoongi tak paham apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jadi benar anak kembar punya kemistri sampai-sampai dengan isyarat pun keduanya sudah saling mengerti?

"Apa? Kalian mau apa?" Yoongi menegang saat dua lelaki dengan wajah serupa itu mendekat padanya. Mereka merapat dan membuat Yoongi bingung. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri di mana dia bisa mendapatkan empat pasang mata rubah secara bergantian. "Kalian mau apaaa? Awas kalau kalian macam-macam, ku kusir dari apartemen ini!"

"Sudah diamlah, cerewet sekali kau ini. Seperti ibu-ibu saja." lagi-lagi kata-kata pedas itu tertuju padanya. Telinga kanan Yoongi harus kebal mendengar ucapan Jimin yang tak pernah baik.

"Tidak usah takut, kami hanya ingin membuka jendela." sementara saat melihat J, yang Yoongi dapat adalah kata-kata manis yang membuatnya merinding. Senyum J kadang sama separti senyum para psikopat di _serial killer._

"T-tunggu!" Yoongi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat ketika rambutnya disibak dan udara ditiupkan ke lubang telinganya. "Ngghhh—"

Napas yang ditiupkan dari jarak yang sangat intim itu membuat Yoongi tak bisa menahan desahan nistanya yang terlepas begitu saja. Sensasinya benar-benar membatnya tak nyaman. Panas. Tubuhnya meremang. Dia pun makin membungkukkan badannya sampai membentur meja. Lantas mereka berhenti.

Jadi, membuka jendela dan membiarkan angin berhembus masuk itu berarti ini? Meniup telinga?

Sialan memang duo Park itu.

 **:::**

 **Two Scoops of Park**

 **:::**

Bosan bermain kartu, mereka yang tak lagi berselera mulai asyik dengan dunianya masing-masing. J berebahan di sofa, menonton siaran film yang entah kenapa selalu seru walau tayang lewat tengah malam. Jimin berkutat di dapur, membuat pasta; dia selalu punya jam lapar yang tak tentu, seringnya di pagi buta aroma masakan yang menguar disebabkan oleh dirinya. Sementara Yoongi yang hanya bergelung di balik selimut.

Tapi bukannya tidur, dia malah fokus _stalking_ mantan pacarnya yang sekarang sedang berlibur di kampung halaman. Orang Gwangju, namanya Jung Hoseok. Dia pria yang punya senyum 1000 watt. Senyum yang tahan lama dan sulit padam kecuali karena konsleting parah. Iya, semenjak mereka berpisah karena satu-dua hal yang tak bisa dibawa kompromi, Yoongi tak pernah lagi mendapatkan seyum Hoseok. Pria itu seringnya menghindar dan pura-pura tidak mengenal Yoongi kala mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja. Sedih memang, tapi apa boleh buat. Mungkin karma bagi Yoongi yang sudah mencampakkannya.

"Hah..." kegiatan _stalking_ itu hanya membawa rindu dan sesal. Bukannya Yoongi masih cinta—sedikit _sih_ , hanya saja dia ingin memiliki hubungan baik dengan Hoseok. Berteman setidaknya.

 _Cklek!_ Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar, Yoongi menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut dan dia mendapati J berjalan terhuyung dengan menjinjing bantal Kumamon.

" _Ngapain_ kau ke sini?"

" _Ngantuk!"_

Tanpa permisi J membanting dirinya ke ranjang sekaligus memeluk Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Turun dari ranjangku! Kau punya kamar sendiri, bodoh!" Yoongi mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan J, sayang pria itu punya massa otot yang berkali lipat lebih besar darinya hingga perlawanan itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali.

"Ssst, diam, diam. Aku mengantuk. Aku hanya ingin tidur." J melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yoongi. Memeluknya dari belakang adalah hal yang dia sukai. Termasuk mengendusi tengkuk Yoongi dan menggunakan ujung hidungnya untuk merasakan permukaan kulit lembut di bagian itu.

"Isshhh—tidur di kamarmu!"

"Sayangku, aku hanya ingin tidur di sini, denganmu. Jadi jangan usir aku."

"Jangan panggil aku sayang! Ahh—!" Yoongi memekik di ujung kalimatnya gara-gara J meremas dadanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Singkirkan tanganmu!"

 _Plakk!_ Yoongi menampar tangan mesum itu dengan keras hingga J merintih kesakitan. Pria itu berguling dan melepaskan Yoongi dari pelukannya. Pun dengan Yoongi yang juga berguling satu kali untuk membuat jarak antara dirinya dan pria berambut hitam itu.

"Ini penyiksaan namanya..." keluh J sambil merengut. "Kau mau ku tuntut atau mau ku makan?"

Tidak ada pilihan yang menguntungkan bagi Yoongi. Membayangkan dirinya duduk di kursi pesakitan adalah hal buruk, sama buruknya jika dia dimakan oleh pria sinting itu.

Yoongi menggeleng. Menolak keduanya.

"Aku tidak mauuuu!"

"Ssst, ssst! Jangan berisik ini sudah malam, nona. Pelankan sedikit suaramu karena aku juga terganggu jika kau berteriak seperti itu." J menaruh telunjuk di depan mulut dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Biarkan aku tidur di sini dan jangan banyak bicara." J menatapnya dengan tajam dan mencoba mendekat lagi.

"Kenapa bicaramu jadi mirip si Jimin itu?" Yoongi yang merasa agak-takut padanya beringsut mundur. Tiba-tiba si bodoh J bertingkah seperti saudara kembarnya dan itu adalah sesuatu yang aneh _bin_ ajaib.

"Kami saudara, jelas mirip..." J masih menatapnya dan Yoongi seolah terjerat oleh dua manik kelam yang memesona itu. Dia tak sadar dirinya sudah tertangkap oleh tangan J, dibuatnya kembali berebahan dengan lengan J sebagai sandaran. "Sekarang bisa kita tidur?"

"Tidak. Keluar atau akan ku tendang kau." hanya saja Yoongi masih punya kewarasan untuk tidak tenggelam dalam pesona si _black_ Park.

"Tidak mau." J yang kukuh mendaratkan tangannya di pinggang Yoongi tanpa memutus adu tatap yang sengit itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidur denganmu. Tapi mendengar kau mendesah di bawahku boleh juga."

"Bangsat—"

Lelaki itu menyeringai, bangun hanya untuk mengungkung Yoongi dan dengan cepat mendaratkan bibir tebalnya—mencuri sebuah ciuman. Bukan hanya perihal kecup-mengecup, tapi juga melibatkan tangan yang mencengkram rahang dan memaksa Yoongi untuk membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah lincah seperti belut itu bermain di sarangnya. Yoongi hampir tersedak saat menelan salivanya sendiri. J yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya itu membuat Yoongi tak mampu melawan dalam kepayahannya. Selama kurang lebih satu bulan tinggal bersama J, dia tak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Mhhh..."

Suara becek dan kecup tak jelas itu makin lama makin nyaring saja. Yoongi yang sedari awal enggan membalas pun jadi terbawa suasana. Lagipula kalau tak melawan, pertarungan itu tidak akan seimbang. Yoongi akan kalah dan habis napasnya dengan sia-sia. Lantas daripada dia menyerah pada J si kurang ajar itu, lebih baik dia sendiri yang membuat J gantian kepayahan.

"Tak kusangka kau lawan yang berat. Punya pengalaman bagus dalam hal berciuman?" seringai J saat tautan mereka telah terputus.

"Jangan meremehkanku, _Christ."_

"Sebut aku J." dia berbisik kasar di telinga Yoongi. "Sebut aku J, sayang."

" _Shit,_ kau..." J dengan sengaja menggesekkan miliknya di bawah sana. Dia tersenyum miring sambil terkekeh.

"Kita lihat apa kau juga masih pantas ku sebut lawan yang berat dalam permainan ini."

"J, tidak. Tidak, J, astaga—"

 **:::**

 **Two Scoops of Park**

 **:::**

Masih siang dan tuan _pink_ berdiri di depannya dengan wajah dingin.

"Aku tidak tuli. Kalian berisik sekali semalam. Lagipula kita tinggal satu atap dan kemana lagi adikku pergi kalau bukan ke kamarmu?"

Yoongi seolah sedang diinterogasi sekaligus diceramahi oleh si _pink_ Park. Melihat Yoongi yang merenung di depan tivi dengan gelagat aneh yang seolah menghidar membuat Jimin menyeretnya ke kamar untuk bicara. Jimin mengunci pintu supaya J, si adik kembarnya tak menginterupsi. Hanya jaga-jaga, siapa tahu sekembalinya si rambut hitam itu dari restoran ayam goreng dia masuk tanpa permisi.

"Aku—ng..."

"J itu anak manja, dia akan meminta lebih kalau kau beri dia sesuatu. Sekarang aku tanya sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

Yoongi hanya bisa mengedip kikuk. Betapa pertanyaan Jimin _straight to the point_ dan Yoongi tak punya jawaban untuk itu. Hubungannya dengan J yang bisa dibilang hanya sebatas pemilik apartemen dengan penyewa kamar. Tapi dia sendiri tak menyangka bila dirinya dan J sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tak biasa dilakukan dua orang yang terikat kontrak sewa. Bercinta sampai subuh menjelang. Jangan-jangan ketidakwarasan J memang sudah menular padanya.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu, semua terjadi begitu saja." Yoongi menggendikkan bahu. Jimin yang masih berdiri dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada itu mendengus.

"Kau segampang itu ternyata?" sindirnya. Yoongi sedikit tersinggung. Dia mengerutkan dahi tak suka.

"Maaf?" ucapnya.

"Kalian tidak berpacaran? Atau apapun?"

"Kau juga ada di sini setiap hari denganku dan J, apa kau masih harus bertanya?"

"Siapa tahu kalian berbohong. Salah satu dari kalian. Atau dua-duanya." tuduh Jimin.

"Jimin. Tolong. Maaf saja karena aku bukan pembohong."

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya resah. Dia memejamkan mata seraya mendesah. Lantas kembali melipat tangan di depan dadanya meski wajah itu tak sedatar tadi. Dia seperti orang yang lelah.

"Kau marah?" agaknya Yoongi juga sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya tak mengerti kenapa kau begitu naif. Begitupun adikku." dia mengurut pangkal hidungnya. "Aku tidak bisa seperti kalian. Tidak bisa seperti J."

Jimin berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat jendela, lantas bersandar di bingkainya.

"Maksudmu?" Yoongi tak hanya bertanya tapi juga mengikuti langkah lelaki itu. Dia berhenti di depan Jimin yang rambutnya makin terang karena cahaya matahari yang menembus tirai.

"Kau pikir sendiri." titahnya dengan dagu naik yang sombong. Dia dan Yoongi saling bersitatap selama beberapa saat sampai Jimin sendiri yang memutusnya. Dia mendesah lagi sekali. "Aku tidak bisa meniduri seseorang begitu saja. Harus ada alasan untuk itu."

Jimin menyapu anak rambut Yoongi yang menutupi dahinya.

"Aku tak suka main-main. Aku juga tak suka terburu-buru."

Lantas Yoongi mendapat satu kecupan di sana. Dia mendongak untuk menatap mata berlensa biru Jimin secara lurus. Entah mengapa tatapnya yang biasa tajam terlihat teduh kala itu. Juga ada seulas senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Seperti senyuman kecewa, atau apapun yang tak Yoongi mengerti.

Jimin mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Jimin... maaf."

"Untuk apa minta maaf padaku?"

Apa yang bisa dia balas untuk sikap hangat Jimin yang baru kali ini dia dapat itu? Sesuatu berdesir di hatinya dan ia tak kuasa untuk mengabaikan mata si _pink_ Park yang begitu memesona. Yoongi membuang segala gengsinya dan mencium lelaki itu tanpa pikir panjang. Tangannya ia taruh di kedua sisi rahang Jimin yang tirus dan menangkupnya agar lelaki itu membungkuk, sedikit memberinya keleluasaan untuk merasakan bibir sewarna _plum_ dan selembut _cheese cake_ itu.

Jimin menaruh tangannya di pinggang Yoongi, satunya dia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap punggung si mungil dengan lembut. Jimin tak perlu paham kenapa Yoongi begini, dia hanya perlu menerima dan ikuti.

"Mhh.."

Cara Jimin membalas tak sama seperti J. Jimin punya irama yang lebih konstan. Seolah kata-katanya dia buktikan lewat ciuman itu, bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang suka terburu-buru. Caranya memagut dan melahap bibir Yoongi sama seperti caranya makan, tenang dan beradab. Penuh kendali diri.

"Sssh—"

Mereka sama-sama melepaskan ciuman itu dengan lamban. Tidak ada suara kecup keras saat keduanya terpisah. Hanya tautan benang saliva yang kemudian Jimin putuskan dengan sekecup bibir yang singkat.

Yoongi menatapnya penuh puja. Jimin tak memaksa, tapi dia mampu menarik Yoongi ke dalam arusnya.

"Jimin..."

Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia tatap. Tulang selangka Jimin begitu menarik di hadapannya. Dia mengelus bagian itu dengan jarinya, menelusuri sampai ke leher dan mengusap-usapnya dengan ibu jari.

"Kau ini mau apa? Semalam kau habis digagahi adikku dan itu belum cukup?" pedas mulut itu masih ada saja.

"Ah aku..." kata-kata Jimin membuat Yoongi sadar atas apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia merona malu dan melepaskan tangannya dari leher Jimin. "Maaf..."

"Yoongi." Jimin mengelus pipi si mungil dengan ibu jarinya. "Bukan aku tak menginginkan ini. Aku hanya tidak mau menyakitimu. Istirahatlah."

Tatapan teduh itu kembali lagi. Kemudian Yoongi digendongnya, dibawanya ke ranjang, direbahkan dengan cara yang halus. Yoongi tak pernah tahu jika Jimin punya sifat seperti ini. Di balik mulut berbisanya, juga ketidakacuhannya, Jimin punya sisi yang lembut ternyata.

"Mungkin akan ada saat yang tepat nanti." seyumnya terakhir kali, sebelum lelaki berambut _pink_ itu menjauh dari ranjang dan keluar kamar, menutup pintu.

Sementara Yoongi masih terpana, seruan ceria J menggema.

 **:::**

 **Two Scoops of Park**

 **:::**

Mereka bertiga punya agenda belanja bulanan hari ini. Yang salah, satu dari dua lelaki yang Yoongi bawa bukannya mendorong troli. Keduanya malah melenggang santai. Yoongilah yang mendorong troli besar itu. Iya, walaupun masih terhitung kosong tapi tetap saja...

"Hah... dasar. Kalian. Tidak. Berguna." gumam Yoongi menggerutu. Yang satu hanya menengok sekilas tanpa peduli—khas Jimin, sementara satunya menengok lama sambil melempar senyum.

"Aku mau mendorongnya asal bersamamu."

"Mimpi saja kau, J." sungut Yoongi, dan lelaki itu pun tetap tersenyum seraya kembali melihat ke depan.

Yoongi yang berjalan di belakang mereka hanya mendapati dua punggung yang serupa.

Mereka memang saudara kembar, tapi segala kemiripan yang mereka miliki tetap ada bedanya juga. Seperti Jimin yang lebih suka mengenakan pakaian semi formal. Ke supermarket saja memakai sepatu pantofel mengkilap. Selera kaosnya monokrom dan polos. Kaos putih panjangnya dia gulung sampai siku dan membuat urat-urat di lengannya nampak. Sementara J lebih ekspresif dan santai dengan kaos _print_ dan celana sobek-sobek. Lelaki berambut hitam itu juga mengenakan topi _cap,_ beda dengan saudaranya yang _pede_ saja dengan rambut _pink_ nya yang sesekali dia sibak dengan jari.

Ada kalanya Yoongi bisa memandang Jimin lama. Mengagumi apa yang dia lihat dari lelaki itu. Walau bicaranya tak pernah manis dan cenderung sarkastis, tapi Jimin punya pesona tersendiri yang tak sauradanya miliki. Betapa dingin sikap dan tatapannya berbanding terbalik dengan perilakunya yang lembut kadang. Sikap yang membuat Yoongi berdesir dan resah.

Ada kalanya juga Yoongi bisa memandang J lama. Mengagumi senyumnya yang cerah dan ramah. Senyum yang jelas berbeda dengan senyum Hoseok, tapi punya daya pikat yang lebih. Walau dia manis, terkadang ada sisi kerasnya yang tak bisa dibantah. Seperti ketika dia ingin sesuatu dan merayu dengan cara yang manipulatif dan sanggup membuat Yoongi jatuh terjerat.

Yoongi sendiri tak tahu apa yang dia rasakan selama tinggal satu atap dengan dua lelaki itu. Dia senang memiliki teman yang menemaninya sarapan pagi, bercengkrama dengannya di malam hari, atau juga berbagi keheningan di ruang tengah bersama. Dia senang karena adanya dua lelaki itu membuat kehidupannya lebih berwarna.

Hanya saja, apa sebatas itu?

Ketika keduanya sama-sama telah Yoongi kenali, lewat sentuhan dan perlakuan mereka padanya dengan cara masing-masing, apa Yoongi juga harus tahu apa yang mereka rasakan?

Sebatas teman? Atau ada yang lain?

Ia tak begitu yakin kalau itu cinta. Barangkali suka atau nyaman boleh disebut. Tapi yang dia rasakan dalam hatinya juga masih ragu dia sebut apa.

Suka?

Pada siapa?

Keduanya?

"Ayo kita beli sereal."

J mengambil kotak sereal cokelat. Sementara Jimin mengambil yang madu. Kedua lelaki dengan wajah serupa itu menunjukkan apa yang mereka ambil pada Yoongi yang berdiri di tengah.

"Sereal madu?"

"Atau sereal cokelat?"

Yoongi menatap mereka secara bergantian. Lantas dia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum mengulum senyumnya.

"Keduanya."

Bukannya tak bisa memilih, Yoongi hanya tak ingin kehilangan mereka.

 **:::**

 **Two Scoops of Park**

 **:::**

 **END**

 _Poliandri Yoongi for laifeu. Banzai._

 _Tapi... ini apaan sih? Saya nulis apa ya? *mendadak amnesia*_

 _Sumpah deh ya, dikejer detlen skripsi itu bikin depresi. Saya bisa ketawa-ketiwi di kampus sama temen-temen, pas di rumah diem dan merenung... ingin rasanya wisuda tanpa skripsian dan sidang *lah?*_

 _Jadi maapkeun kalau saya nyampah lagi._

 _Lain kali kalau mood membaik saya bikin tulisan yang lebih layak baca._

 _Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur._


End file.
